The Truth Revealed
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What happens when Yumichika is forced between Pride and Beauty? Will he release Ruri-Iro Kujaku? Will he let this creep take him, if he does release it, will Ikkaku accept him still?


Authors Note: Yo! Yumichika/Ikkaku is one of my favorite pairs, and I just rewatched episode 217-218 I will say no more, so I don't spoil anything for you people who aren't there yet. But when you get there, you'll understand why I got a craving to do one of these...Some of this is in Yumi's POV(You'll be able to tell who starts out. It is kinda obvious, Ikkaku isn't nearly as...um...vain? xD Yumi cracks me up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I claim to own nothing.

Begin Now!:

This day was turning out horribly! You see, there was this strange reading they had all gotten and they were sent to fight this...Fashion Disaster! Almost as bad as Charlotte Cuulhunte(sp)! Which was pretty bad. Actually, no, that guy had better fashion sense then...then...this...THING! He even dared to try and get close to him! "You beast, freak, creep, stalker, creature stay away! Your ugliness is too much for my ultimate beauty to stand! Begone!" I cried out.

...Well, maybe I should start from the beginning I suppose...This will be a headache. Well! Here it goes!:

_"So, Captain, may I ask why we had to be the one to come to the human world? I mean, I would understand if Aizen's arracnar were here...But there is no such sight." Yumichika questioned, "Well, that is a good question, I've been wondering that myself." Kenpachi stated. Ikkaku groaned, "So we don't even know what we are doing here!" Ikkaku groaned and complained, as per usual. "Ken-chan, what's the plan?" Yachiru asked off his shoulder. _

_"Well...let-" he was cut off by a odd reiatsu, one that he got a blood thirsty grin from. "Let's go check THAT out!" he grinned. Yachiru giggled, "Lets go!" she called out. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other and sighed. _

_It didn't take any of them to long to get there, they were there in a matter of hours...Yes, hours, for Yachiru that's pretty good! Alright! She's been working hard...(She still has a horrible sense of direction!) There were two strange people there, arracners of sorts, naturally. But they seemed...different, more ugly than normal..._

_Naturally Kenpachi ran and took on the stronger of the two, leaving Yachiru to watch. Leaving Ikkaku and himself. "I'll take care o' thi-" Ikkaku was cut off, "Hm? Oh my!" the Arracnar stated and gasped using Sonido(that is what they use...right?) to get closer to Yumichika, getting up and in his face. "Excuse me?" Yumichika could feel a very unbeautiful vain in his forehead(think the red anime vains). "You..I have decided! You are mine!" Yumichika and Ikkaku rose an eyebrow, "How come I'm the one always stuck with the weirdos?" Yumichika muttered. _

_"Oi! Creep, I'm the one your freakin' fighting!" Ikkaku growled. He was not liking how this guy was trying to lay claim on Yumichika, especially because he didn't even know Yumi! Damnit! He grabbed the guys shoulder roughly and the guy turned his head towards Ikkaku, "I must get rid of you first? Fine!" he stated, Ikkaku attacked him again and again, but his physical attacks did nothing. Which made the arracnar chuckle, "Your done." he stated and pierced Ikkaku's flesh with his hand, taking his reiatsu for himself. "The...hell?" Ikkaku growled before he collasped. Still concious, but unable to stand. _

And that brings us to this very unsightly predicament. "I will defeat you, and bring you with me." he chuckled, and there was no way I was following this freak! He wore a combo of yellow, brown, green and red, his face was painted to no end, he looked like some sort of clown, he had pimples or something all over his face, brown eyes and had greasy black hair. Who would ever believe HE would follow someTHING like THAT? HUH!

"As if I would ever allow such a thing!" he called out, "Fuji Kujaku!" he called out, and started slashing, but soon his blade came into contact with the man...who chuckled, "You see, my form is kidou based! You can't strike me down with such useless phyiscal attacks!" he cried out. And Yumichika knew he was running out of options...His pride at the 11th and following this guy, or losing all face...**"Ha! Your outta options, feather brain! Perhaps you should simply call out my beautiful name, I'll help you." **Yumichika growled, 'Kujaku! How could you dare suggest such a thing? You know as well as I do what will happen if I did that!' he thought. **"It's that or let this ugly thing touch-" **Kujaku knew he won when he sensed Yumichika's disgusted tension. The man reached a hand out..

"Yumi! Yumichika!" Ikkaku called out, his body wouldn't move, and now he knew why, freaking kidou! He had to do something, Yumichika was in trouble! And.."Ikkaku, I apologize, I tried to hide this from you. But, my pride and my beauty have had a conflict, and I'd rather join a different division then to allow this things filthy hands on me..." Yumichika said, but of course, Ikkaku understood none of what he said.

"Bloom! Ruri-iro Kujaku!" the blade went from all four blades to a beautiful blue vines which wrapped around the man, "Wh...What is this?" he stated terrifyed. "What the?" looking at the buds...that were growing, and it dawned on him, "U-Uso! You're feeding my reiatsu to these plants!" he stated, "Yes, that is correct, you filthy worm, I would normally never use my blades true name. Because, in squad eleven, to have a kidou based sword..." he paused, knowing his point was made, he then smiled, "Your time is up when the flowers bloom, and that just so happens to be now, and what big and beautiful flowers they are this time." he stated smiling sadly as he looked over to Ikkaku, who was completely dumbfounded, he quickly looked away.

The flowers bloomed and the man/creature disappeared. The flowers sucking him dry. Killing him, a unfortunte turn out for him and Yumichika it seemed. The blossoms fell from the vines, Yumichika caught one, walking over to Ikkaku, "Here, you'll regain your reiatsu by partaking of this flower." Yumichika pressed it to his lips, Ikkaku was so stunned by what he had seen, he allowed it, and blinked when it's glow faded and turned white as he could move again. "I'll...I'll head back ahead of you all." Yumichika, leaving for no discussion and flash-stepping away immeditely.

Ikkaku didn't stop him, "Wow! Ken-chan, does this mean Yumi's blade is a kidou type?" Yachiru asked. Ikkaku jumped looking over, "That is certainly what it means, Yachiru." he stated roughly. "Hmph, sir...What will we do about it?" Ikkaku asked, "We'll do nothin'" he stated, surprised Ikkaku looked up, he never understood the man standing before him. "I see no reason, is sword may be kidou based, but he also hasn't used it much from the sounds of it. He never fully released his blade, so he never uses it's kidou too often. If ya ask me, it's different from those idiots who rely solely on kidou based junk." Kenpachi elaborated. "Wow Ken-chan! Your so nice!" Yachiru exclaimed. "Aren't I?" Kenpachi grinned.

Ikkaku grinned, "Yeah, I agree, Cap'n." Ikkaku stated, "I'm heading back!" he added and flash-stepped away.

I was thinking about all the way back, how Yumichika's blade is really kidou based, and how he never noticed it until Yumichika showed it to him in reluctance. Something was wrong with this, "We're best friends aren't we? If we are, then how the hell _don't _I know about the truth! Yumi...Why didn't ya tell me?" he wondered as he wandered back to the eleventh barracks. He walked to Yumichika's courters. "Yumi! I'm comin' in, deal with it!" he called inside, he could feel the others reiatsu and knew that he was there.

Opening the door, he walked in, pausing. Yumi too paused, he had just gotten out of the shower, a towel around his waist and another around his neck, "I-Ikkaku..." Yumichika seemed to get a little nervous, I can understand why, if I had just showed squad eleven a kidou based sword..."Yumichika...Why the HELL didn't you tell me?" It was funny, I was angrier that Yumichika didn't tell me about it then the plain knowledge that he had a kidou based sword..Either way, he didn't care, that was how Yumichika was. And he would ALWAYS accept Yumi.

"Well, I didn't think..." he paused, "You didn't think wha? That I would accept you? Oh don't give me that BS! I would have accepted you either way! Gosh darnit! Yumi!" I growled stomping forwards, making him back up into a wall, and that was when I noticed, the way the towel was loose around his hips, the way it showed his delicious hips and I watched as the remaining water dripped down his skin, he looked fucking eatable! I could feel 'it' tightening as I looked him up and down, and then I noticed the light flush. "I...Ikkaku?" he asked experimentally, looking at me and I lick my lips, I walk forward and rub myself against him, we both moaned, I think.

I was having a hard time remembering that I was supposed to be angry, I noticed, that by pressing our hips together roughly, Yumi's towel fell, "I-I-Ikkaku..." he moaned again as he initated the contact this time, and I was left groaning, this man was so...Sexy. I've loved him for god knows how long, it's time to act on those feelings, "Yumi, look at me, now." Ikkaku grumbled roughly. Yumi forced his eyes open, turning his head towards me. "Wh-what?" he asked, "If you want me to stop, then stop me now while you have the chance, because I refuse to hold back anylonger otherwise!" I growled.

He was about to ask why, I could tell, but I don't want to talk anymore. So I smashed my lips against his, reaching a hand down, fondling Yumi, finding him semi-hard. "Gosh...Yumi.." I muttered as he moaned I loved this guy, way to much. I decided that I had enough of this, I stepped back and started to rid mysel of my own clothing and groaning when we were finally in the same boat, naked. I was going to suck three fingers but Yumichika stopped me, "Let me..." I didn't understand, too flushed with arousal, Yumichika forced me to sit down, and I was gonna get up again until I noticed him sucking on his own fingers, moaning around them, and damn that was sexy!

"Ugh...Yumi.." I growled, but then he took his fingers out and I thought I would die from the sexiness of it all, Yumi was sitting doggy style, his fingers up his ass, prepping himself for me. Yeah, I am going to die from this. I decided, "Ugh...You...Yumi...Oh god..." I growled and got up, pulling his fingers out before thrusting my cock inside of him, hard and fast. I was in him not too long after, and I am not short by any means. Licking my lips and groaned, "Fuck! So damn tight Yumi!" I growled as the others muscles clenched around me, "I-ikkaku..." he moaned continuesly, without stop, rolling his hips back towards me, I started thrusting hard and fast, Yumichika begging me for more and more, it wasn't long before we released. I collasped ontop of Yumichika, "Don't ever hide something like that from me again, alright?" I asked gently no less. "Alright, Ikkaku, does that mean you accept it?" Yumichika asked between breaths. "Yeah, you don't rely on it, I'm amazed, you fight on par with me, and your not even using your full release! That's freakin' scary Yumi! Gosh, I'd be fightin' for third seat if you used that more often.." I stated.

Yumi smiled softly, and I loved the look, "Your so beautiful, I love you. Yumi." I added and he blushed but smiled again, "I love you too, Ikkaku." he stated.


End file.
